


Sweet Lullabies

by CoffeeQuill



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Power Imbalance, Biting, Dominant Alpha, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Modern AU, Modern Day, Mpreg, Music Company, Newt/Thomas - Freeform, Omega Newt, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Praise Kink, Pregnant Newt, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Smut, Tags May Change, Tattoos, Trauma, alpha!thomas, newtmas - Freeform, omega!newt, rich newt, rich thomas, submissive newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the modern day, Thomas Pierce is known as the man behind Glader Records, the alpha who can take average street musicians and make them into overnight stars.</p><p>Newt is his omega mate, happily carrying their first child. He should be completely happy, feeling fulfilled; they have a spacious penthouse apartment, the musical empire Thomas has created makes them millionaires, and they hang the sonograms of their baby on the fridge to always see.</p><p>But Thomas works long hours from early morning to late at night; Newt has to go in to Glader to spend time with him, and most times he's in a meeting. His schedule is packed with clients that Newt goes through his heats alone. He's only more frustrated with passing days and Thomas doesn't understand what he's feeling inside, too accustomed to the idea that a pregnant omega is a happy one.</p><p>Not to mention, the dangers of simply existing as an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Love With Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm far from new to fanfiction writing though I haven't written a Maze Runner fanfic before. Feel free to leave prompts if you'd like. Enjoy!

Newt glanced out the elevator's clear glass as they rose up higher, higher into the air, towards Glade Records' 24th floor. He glanced out at the foggy city, the other tall corporate buildings blocking out the view.

He was clutching a cardboard drink tray with two hot lattes and a bag of lunch from a local fast food restaurant. He was alone in the lift except for two alphas and a beta, who had been conversing excitedly as they got on at the 16th floor but now they were silent, exchanging glances. One alpha was sending him suggestive looks.

He brushed them off, tilting his head against the glass so the side of his throat was exposed to reveal his black tattoo; the mark of a mated omega. It was a unique shape, not matching any other omegas' mark, and looked like black paint had been splattered across his skin. It produced a light coat of his alpha's scent, warning any alpha or beta who got too close that he belonged to someone. The sight of the mark didn't deter the alpha eyeing him, and he squirmed a bit under his gaze.

Finally the three men got off at the 19th floor and he was alone. The lift rose higher, and it stopped with a ding at the 24th floor. Here, it was all private offices, belonging to the record label's top businessmen.

He walked out, making a turn past the pristine marble desk of his alpha's secretary and heading straight for the office door.

“U-Uh, sir? _Sir,_ you have to have an appointment-”

Newt ignored the young beta woman, shifting the lunch bag into the hand he was holding the lattes with, and opening the door, he stepped into the office.

“ _Hey-_ ” The secretary stopped and looked at the alpha behind the desk. “I'm sorry, Mr. Pierce, I tried to stop him-”

“It's fine, Laila,” Thomas said, standing. “He's my mate.”

The secretary let out an exasperated huff before turning and walking away, closing the door behind her. Newt stepped past the chairs and set the food on the desk, “What's her deal?”

“Give her a break, she's new and people have been waltzing in here all day.” There was a single manila envelope set on the alpha's clean desk and Thomas put it away in the desk drawer. “You didn't say you'd be coming over.”

“Minho said you stopped going with the guys during lunch break,” Newt said. “He didn't know if you were eating so I came.”

Thomas eyed the lunch bag as Newt opened it. “You know I'm trying to stick to a diet,” he said. “I have salad.”

“Look in the damn mirror, Tommy,” Newt sighed. “You don't need a diet. You're like a fitness god.”

“So? No point in having that if I just eat junk.”

“A cheeseburger won't kill those abs,” the omega said, before tossing said burger at his alpha. He dragged a chair up and sat across from him, unwrapping his own sandwich.

Thomas eyed him with a smirk before biting into it.

Several minutes of silence passed as they ate, and when they finished the food Thomas put it in the bag and tossed that into the trashcan. Newt licked sauce off his lips as he stood, walking around the desk. “Missed you,” he purred, sliding into his mate's lap.

Thomas looked up at him with a smile before giving him a kiss. “Did anyone bother you?”

“One of the alphas kept looking at me in the lift, but that's all,” Newt mumbled, settling comfortably in his lap.

Glader Records, a company famous for creating overnight musical stars, was predominantly occupied by alphas and betas; omegas were certainly allowed to take jobs there but often they were chased out by the lewd employees. Many alphas and betas knew him as Thomas's mate, left him alone for fear of their boss's wrath, but most didn't recognize the scent marker as they had never been near Thomas enough to know his aroma.

“They better not touch you,” the alpha growled, before running a hand over the blond's slightly curved belly. “How's the baby?”

“They're fine,” Newt said, resting his head tiredly on his shoulder.

“Didn't you have a checkup this morning? I'm sorry, I had a meeting...”

“It's fine. Just a checkup.” Newt smiled, then pulled a picture from the back of his pocket, handing it to him. “That's from today. The doctor was a little concerned on how small they are.”

“It's not something wrong, right?” Thomas smiled at the sonogram, then set it on the desk and set his hands on his hips.

“He just put me on more vitamins.” Newt kissed him, then bit gently at his neck, shifting. “I really can't wait to have them...”

“I hope they look as beautiful as their mother.” Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“Or as handsome as you.” Newt smirked and kissed his jawline. “God, you're hot.”

“Isn't that what got you attracted to me in the first place?”

“Maybe... That was before I knew how amazing you smell.” The omega purred and they shuffled together. Thomas nuzzled the mating tattoo on his neck adoringly when the door opened.

“Mister Pierce? Your one-forty client is here.” The secretary looked flushed at have walking in on what was clearly an intimate moment.

The romance of the mood dropped quickly and Newt slid off his lap with an inaudible mumble, turning to leave.

Thomas frowned, then quickly hooked two fingers into the omega's waistband, tugging him back. “Tell them I'm busy,” he said, then he smirked. “Actually, clear my schedule for the day. I'm clocking out early.”

Newt gave him a delighted smile.

“B-But sir, you've got four more clients-”

“I'm busy and we'll reschedule.” Thomas stood. “If they get mad... Tell them I have a mate to take care of.”

“Thanks, Tommy,” Newt purred quietly.

As Laila left, Thomas stood and gathered a few packs and papers, packing them into his satchel, and he slung it over his shoulder before grabbing the sonogram. “Let's go...”

Newt grinned at him; usually Thomas came home around ten at night, sometimes even staying until midnight to work on contracts and record demos with their top stars. He left for work long before Newt usually woke up, so having him home was wonderful.

They walked to the elevator, hand in hand, before stepping in and Thomas pushing the button for the parking garage. “Did you take a cab here?”

“Yes,” Newt muttered, leaning his head against his alpha's shoulder. He looked up at him, then kissed him, wrapping his arms around him snugly. Thomas grinned against his lips before returning the kiss, holding him tight against his chest. The lift stopped with a 'ding!' and the doors slid open to let on two alphas from the general work floor. They were talking but immediately it ceased upon the sight of the two.

They broke apart from each other, Newt instead pressing against him with a daring smile. He loved to watch how the employees became stiff and stood straighter when Thomas was near them, and if they were standing together like they were now, the tension was so blatantly obvious. His omega scent alone made alphas tense, and they would usually leer at him, but with his alpha just beside him – their boss – they couldn't do anything, and Newt loved it.

The employees got off on a lower floor and they stopped at the parking garage, once against pulling away from a kiss. Newt followed Thomas by the hand until they reached their blue convertible, parked in a section that was closed off for the higher ranked workers – mainly anyone who had an office on the 24 th floor.

“My heat's tomorrow,” Newt said, as they got in and pulled out of the parking spot.

“I noticed your scent was different.” Thomas drove through the garage, turning towards the exit.

Newt frowned, shifting in the seat. “... Can you stay home with me?”

Thomas glanced at him before turning his eyes back to the road as they joined the flow of traffic. “Our schedule is hectic tomorrow. I can't reschedule again. We need to get five different recordings done by twelve and then edit, and several agents are coming in with their clients. I'd love to be able to stay with you but I can't.”

“After tomorrow?” He asked, softer now.

“It'll be busy for the next several days. I'll have Minho check in on you.”

“I need you,” Newt said, his spirits falling. “You can't make any time?”

“Sorry, babe, I can't. This has all been scheduled for months, we can't move them without people getting pissed off.”

“Okay,” the omega said quietly, curling up in the seat.

Thomas frowned as they stopped at a red light, reaching over and setting a hand on his leg. “Don't be like that, Newt. You know this is all important for the company.”

“Of course I know,” Newt snapped, pushing his hand away. “You only bring it up every single time I ask you to make time for me. What are you going to do when the baby is born?”

“I already have the schedule closed off around the due date, okay?”

“And after that?”

“I'll come home on lunch breaks – calm down, Newt.”

Newt huffed and crossed his arms, looking out at the passing city. He didn't say any more, feeling too angry. Whenever he wanted to bond with his alpha, he was always too busy – and during the times he was home, they were having sex. He wanted to just lay on the couch and cuddle with him under the blankets, eat popcorn and watch a movie and just – just something other than sex.

“Your ruts are always more important,” Newt said bitterly.

Thomas sighed. “You know why it is, Newt,” he said. “I have a job, and I'm supposed to be professional there, and I can't do that when I'm in a rut so I come home.”

“And next time, you can deal with a rut yourself instead of knotting me.”

“ _Newt-_ ”

“I'm sick of it, Thomas! I gave up my job so I could have your stupid pup and you don't even try to-”

“ _Stop,_ ” Thomas growled, giving him an angry look as he made a sharp turn into their apartment building's underground parking lot. “Just stop.”

Newt looked away, tears forming in his eyes as he fell silent. He closed his eyes and sniffled, eager to just take a nap and forget about all of it.

They parked in their usual spot and walked to the stairs leading to the building's lobby. They walked to the elevator in silence and Newt kept twelve inches of space between them, still sensing the alpha's anger and annoyance. He looked anywhere but at him.

They stopped at their floor and got off, walking down the hall to their own door. Thomas unlocked it with the key and they walked in, immediately leaving their shoes behind at the door.

Their apartment was big like most apartments on the floor, two large rooms with two bathrooms and three bedrooms with a spacious kitchen. The wall facing the city was entirely reinforced glass to give a view.

While Thomas walked to the kitchen, Newt walked quickly to their bedroom, pulling out his phone. He set it on the wall charger, then changed into baggy sweatpants and one of his alpha's over-sized shirts. He crawled into bed, pulled the covers up to his chin, and closed his eyes, breathing in his mate's homey scent.

–

He woke up to Thomas kissing his face and petting his hair.

Not fully awake, he shuffled closer to his mate's gentle touch, curled up tightly in a ball. Being surrounded by the alpha's scent made him feel safe, secure, and in the blankets he felt warm.

“Wake up, baby,” Thomas whispered. “Pizza's here...”

Newt mumbled and blinked at his mate sleepily. “Tommy,” he whispered, and he reached out for him. “I'm sorry...”

“No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you for trying to tell me how you feel.” He kissed his forehead; the alpha was wearing a loose gray shirt and pajama pants. “Let's just eat and we can watch a movie, alright?”

“Carry me,” Newt mumbled.

Thomas smiled and ruffled his hair before picking him up bridal-style, carrying him out through the door and into the kitchen where a box of pizza and a large bottle of root beer is sitting.

“Love you...”

Thomas set him down on the bar stool with a smile and grabbed their warm, fuzzy blanket off the couch, tossing it over his shoulders. He took out two plates, then set two slices of pizza on each. Then he took two tall glasses, put some ice in them, and poured in the root beer.

“I love you too.”

Newt wrapped himself in the blanket before being picked up again and carried to the couch, set down in the comfortable pillows. Thomas carried over the plates, then the soda; he put in the  _Brave_ DVD, turned the lights off, and they snuggled together, Newt held comfortably in his alpha's muscular arms.

The movie is only halfway through before Thomas is pressing their hips together from behind, nosing at the blond's mating tattoo. A hand slips into his sweatpants.

Newt nearly jumps in surprise at Thomas's cold hands, sipping the last of his soda before setting the cup back on the coffee table. “Tommy, it's cold,” he whispers, pressing his back against his lover's chest.

“It'll warm up,” Thomas muttered in his ear, his other arm wrapping around his waist to hold him close. Newt shuddered as a still-cold hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and he wriggled his hips; he already felt a kind of tenseness from his pending heat and the massaging on his member was soothing it.

“Tommy...”

“I want to be with you during your heat,” the alpha said, slowly pumping his hand. The other hand tugged down his sweatpants and boxers. “You know I do...”

“I-I was serious,” Newt gasped, feeling wetter by the second. “About the rut... I-If you're not here for my heats, I don't want to be knotted.”

“Newt.” Thomas sighed. “Don't be like this. Ruts are different from heats, everyone knows it.”

“More like alphas' pleasure is more important than omegas,” Newt said bitterly.

Thomas brushed a few loose strands of his blond hair behind his ear; he knew how strongly Newt felt about the imbalance between alphas and omegas. “Baby...”

“All you do is come home, knot me, and leave! At least stay longer afterwards instead of just using me for sex!” Newt burrowed his face in the couch cushion, tears in his eyes that he refused to let Thomas see. They were soulmates, made specifically for each other, but he couldn't stand to show it when he was distressed.

His body must've given off pheromones anyway, because Thomas held him snugly and let his fangs slide into the omega's neck.

It was like a kitten being carried by the scruff; immediately his muscles were tense and he couldn't move anywhere, instead feeling intense pleasure flow through from the bite. “T-Tommy,” he gasped, forcing his mouth muscles to work.

“Shh, baby.” Thomas pulled away, his fangs retracting back into his mouth. He looked down at him and wiped his tears, pressing a kiss beside his cheek. “Don't cry...”

“'M _not_ -”

Newt struggled against the bite's effects. The original use of the alpha's bite ability was to keep omegas pliant and unresisting for mating; alphas would bite once the omega was in a position they wanted, relaxing the muscles immediately and keeping them still. Thomas knew how much Newt hated it and so he used it only to calm him down during nightmares or to comfort him, as he was trying to do now.

“Let me go,” Newt whined. It hurt to talk, his muscles so wound up.

“You're upset.”

“Of course-” He couldn't finish, too stiff. He whimpered, trying to squirm.

Thomas cradled the smaller boy in his arms, tucking the blanket around them before he ran his tongue over the two small punctures. Slowly, Newt gained control of his body once again, and he snuggled into Thomas's arms. He relaxed in his warmth.

“I still love you,” he whispered.

“I know,” Thomas whispered against the tufts of his blond hair, holding his omega close.

 


	2. Midst of Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes into heat but Thomas can't stay for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think anyone would really notice this story *heart eyes* Thanks guys!!

The next morning, Thomas woke beside Newt with his arms wrapped around the omega's waist.

He shifted, pulling Newt closer against his chest; a sweet smell hit his nose and he moaned hungrily, squeezing the omega as he slowly woke up. He rubbed at his eyes to clear his vision, and he swallowed.

“Tommy,” Newt whimpered, squirming in his hold; he pressed his hips back against Thomas, panting for breath. His face was red. “P-Please...”

Thomas sucked in his breath; Newt was in heat, though it was weak and not at full force. He glanced at the clock, which read three-thirty, an hour and a half until he left for work. At four, he would be cooking himself breakfast and calling Minho.

“Tommy!” Newt cried, tears streaming down his face. Both his hands were stuffed in his pants, fisting his cock. Past them, Thomas could see a sticky white mess from an orgasm. Pitying the omega, he wondered how long Newt had writhed on the bed, in pain from such extreme arousal, before he had finally woken.

And Newt smelled _wonderful_. In seconds, Thomas rolled them over, straddling his hips with one hand pressed on his back to hold him down. “So sweet,” he growled, leaning down to still his neck where the scent was strongest; one hand slipped between the omega's legs, nudging them apart so he could slide a finger inside his warm, moist entrance. “Wish you were like this all the time, so ready for me to just slip inside of you...”

“Fuck me,” Newt begged tearfully, still trying to wriggle beneath him. “Fuck me, Tommy, fuck me hard-”

Thomas licked his lips, trying to think of what position he wanted Newt in. “Hmm... Ass up for me, beautiful.”

Newt was quick to obey, gasping as he rubbed his cock and wriggled his hips invitingly. Thomas gave him a smack before he pushed his tongue against the omega's folds, sliding it to taste him; Newt moaned and buried his face in the pillow, panting for breath. “God, Tommy, more,” he groaned, his voice muffled.

After a few moments, Thomas sat back on his heels and gently opened him up with his thumbs, pressing a kiss to his entrance before he lowered his pajama pants, grasping his half-hard cock and rubbing it. “How bad do you want me, baby?” Thomas drawled, reaching for the lube. Even in heats, there was a risk of hurting Newt.

“So bad, Tommy... Need my alpha...”

“Of course you do, my little slut... You're all mine to take and love.” He quickly covered himself in lube before putting it away and pushing his tip against Newt's entrance, slipping inside easily. “Aaall mine...”

Newt whimpered at Thomas's thrusts, wriggling his hips needily. He grabbed at the sheets and pulled as hard as he could, so desperate to be brutally taken and claimed; he howled, feeling his alpha lazily thrust in and out almost as if he were uninterested. “Tommy!” He sobbed, trembling.

“Hush, baby, I know...” Thomas smirked, gripping Newt's hip. “I'll make it all better...”

He adjusted himself so he was more stable on the large bed before he pumped his hips at a faster speed, slipping in and out of Newt so easily. “So wet,” he drawled.

“Harder,” Newt begged. “Harder, harder, faster, _deeper_ -”

“Be patien-”

“ _Minho could fuck me better!_ ”

There was a pause and Newt swallowed, trying to catch his breath. He could feel Thomas's fingernails dig into his skin. He knew immediately that he had pissed his mate off and an angry Thomas could be either terrifying or rough as hell.

Luckily, it was the latter.

Suddenly he was pushed into the mattress, pinned beneath Thomas's chest. The thrusts were forceful, fast, but Newt's heat took it in hungrily and he moaned in delight.

“You're _mine_ ,” Thomas growled angrily in his ear as the mattress squeaked beneath the force behind his thrusts. “ _Minho_ could never take care of you-”

“Then prove it,” Newt challenged, loving every second; his release was so close, and he could feel how intense it would be if only he could get to it. He rubbed at his cock desperately.

Thomas scraped his fangs over the omega's shoulder, growling in his throat as he thrust harder. Their skin slapped together, both grunting like wild animals as they strained to reach orgasm.

Newt howled as he climaxed first, spraying his semen over the covers. “FUCK!”

Thomas followed, filling the boy with hot cum. He gave a last few thrusts before he stayed inside, holding their hips together and lightly bucking as he rode out his orgasm. Newt groaned at the intense pleasure, rocking his hips back as he enjoyed the fullness. “Tommy,” he whimpered. He already began to feel the craving for more sex, pooling in his belly.

Thomas seemed to become normal again, at least calm. He quickly pulled out of Newt, then grabbed a nearby towel to clean them both up. “Hungry?” He whispered.

“For you,” Newt moaned, pushing his hips back beggingly.

“I have to go soon,” Thomas cooed in his ear. “I'll make you something to eat.” He pulled away to get off the bed.

Newt grabbed at him. “No!” He begged, tears filling his eyes again. “Thomas, please!”

“I need to eat and shower, babe,” Thomas said, giving his tattoo a kiss. “I know you'll be okay on your own.”

“Don't leave me!” Newt begged, the tears running down his face.

“You'll be fine,” Thomas cooed, kissing his cheek before he got off the bed. Despite his growling stomach, he walked into their bathroom, needing a shower first.

When he had the water on, hot and steaming up the bathroom, he rubbed shampoo into his hair – it was a sweet-smelling kind that Newt insisted he use, loving the scent. Thomas didn't care for it so he obliged.

As he rinsed out the shampoo, he felt Newt's arms wrap around his middle, the omega pressing against him from behind. He only smiled and pulled his mate against his chest instead, stepping under the water with him.

“Tommy,” Newt whined, clinging to him. “It huuurts...”

“I know, baby, I know.” Thomas rubbed his back, kissing his cheek. He poured some shampoo into his hair and massaged it in.

Newt moaned at the feeling, only leaning against the alpha. “Please...”

“Shh. I know you can take care of yourself.” He stood the omega under the water, washing out the substance before he scrubbed them both down with soap.

“Can I at least suck you off?” Newt mumbled.

“Not now.” The water rinsed the soap off their bodies and Thomas kissed the omega's forehead before he turned off the shower, stepping them both out into the steamy bathroom. The air outside felt cold.

“Tommy...”

Thomas wrapped Newt in a towel before taking his own. “Just lay in bed, alright? I'm going to make some food.”

When Newt didn't move, Thomas sighed and walked out of the bathroom, tugging the omega along until he was sitting on the bed, legs crossed. “Don't move, alright?” He asked.

Newt only looked up at him with lustful eyes, reaching to grab his hand. It hurt but Thomas pulled away, walking out to the kitchen.

The heater was on but the apartment still felt cold compared to the hot water of the shower. He got out two pans, sprayed them with anti-stick, setting them on the stove, then pulled out eggs and bacon and bread.

In a short amount of time, he had two plates of scrambled eggs with bacon and toast on the side. With forks, he carried them back into the bedroom, handing Newt his plate.

They sat beside each other, eating quietly. Newt didn't finish his early breakfast before he was pulling Thomas's hand to his entrance, whining.

Thomas swallowed the last of his eggs before he set the plate aside. He had to leave soon before Newt's heat strengthened and the omega would never let him leave.

“I have to get dressed and go to work, okay baby?” Thomas kissed his mate's hair, smoothing it down. “You know I'll be back later.” He stood.

“NO!” Newt grabbed his wrist tighter, digging his nails into his skin. “Don't leave, you can't leave!”

“I have to, Newt.” He pulled his hand away and stood, walking to the closet.

Newt whimpered and curled up on the bed, grinding himself against the sheets. “... Tommyyyy...”

Thomas ignored him as he dressed. He wanted to pin Newt down on the bed, ravage his body brutally until he forgot his own name, cover him in hickeys so he would always know who he belonged to – but he had to go to work.

Dressed in a suit, he adjusted the tie and kissed his squirming boy. “I'll be back,” he whispered, walking out.

–

It was two in the afternoon and Thomas was in a meeting in his office when Newt started calling.

The omega's contact picture – him peacefully sleeping in Thomas's baggy clothes – popped up on his buzzing phone and he quickly turned it off, stuffing the device in his pocket before returning to his attention to the agent and client in front of him.

“So what contract offers do you have?” The agent eyed him. The client – a young omega singer, only nineteen or twenty years old – sat in the seat beside him, looking anxious.

“A one year recording contract,” Thomas said. “Including an album and up to three singles. If he's successful, we'll consider renewing.”

“Only one year?” The agent scoffed. “Two at least.”

“One year to start,” Thomas said firmly.

“One year is fine,” the omega said, his voice quiet.

Thomas slid the contract across the the boy. “Just sign there.”

Again, his phone buzzed in his pocket and again he denied the call as the singer signed the paper.

When they left, Newt called again and Thomas sighed as he picked up. “What, Newt?”

“You have to come home,” Newt said, sounding frantic.

“Newt,” Thomas said, feeling frustrated.

“I-It's not the heat!” The omega was whimpering. “Please, Tommy, there's an alpha at the door!”

Thomas frowned, biting his cheek for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“There's an alpha at the door – I-I don't know who they are but they know me and they're banging on the door! I'm scared, _please_ come home!”

“Did you call Minho?”

“He texted that he's in a meeting too – _please!_ Tommy!” His voice cracked and he sounded like he was crying. “Please, make him go away...”

The fear in Newt's voice made Thomas's jaw set, angry that another alpha was making his mate afraid. “I'll come and see what's up, alright? I'm not staying.”

“Fine!”

He ended the call and thrust the phone into his pocket, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. He walked out of the office.

“Leaving early again?” Laila asked from the desk, glancing at him.

“Emergency. I'm coming back.” He walked to the elevator.

–

When he stepped off their apartment building's elevator, he heard the yelling immediately.

“ _Open the goddamn door!_ ”

He looked down the hall to see a tall alpha leaning against their apartment door, a beer bottle in hand.

_It's only mid afternoon,_ Thomas thought to himself as he walked down the hall. “Hey!”

The alpha looked over and smirked, clearly drunk. “He your slut?”

“Who the hell are you?” Thomas demanded, crossing his arms. The alpha was taller but no more intimidating.

“None of your business.”

“ _Leave,_ or I'm calling the cops and they'll drag you out.”

The alpha stepped back, raising his hands high with a challenging smirk. “Hey, the whore's all yours.”

“He's not a whore,” Thomas growled, glaring at the alpha.

“He used to be.” The alpha smirked, took a swig of the bottle, then turned and walked down the hall.

Thomas watched him leave, confused, then he quickly pulled out his keys and opened the door, walking inside.

At first Newt wasn't seen anywhere, but upon walking into their bedroom, the blond was curled up beneath the covers, clutching their largest kitchen knife.

“Tommy!” Newt whimpered, quickly sitting up. He was still flushed, clearly anxious, but the alpha seemed to have mostly scared away his heat's effects. “I-Is he gone?”

“He's gone.” Thomas sat on the bed.

Newt was quick to climb into his lap and cling to him, sniffling. “G-Good,” he whined, rubbing against Thomas to be covered again in his scent. “You took so long...”

“I know, but I have to go now.” Thomas kissed his cheek, gently pushing him off. A glance at his watch told him a client was already waiting.

“No!” Newt begged, and tears threatened to run down his face. “What if he comes back?”

“Then I'll drag Minho out of a meeting to come. I have to work, and if I stay any longer I'll be getting home at one in the morning.

Newt whimpered, letting the tears fall. “Why can't you just make time for me?” He curled up around himself, and he scented the air with distressed pheromones.

“You know how busy I am, Newt. I have a job to do.” He stood and walked to the door.

He blocked out his mate's mewling cries as he left the apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr ~ precious-durins.tumblr.com


	3. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Minho, Thomas returns to the apartment to apologize.

“You get out of that car right now and go back to him.”

“Minho-”

“Do you know how much of an ass you're being right now? I might not have a mate but I sure as hell know this isn't how you treat them. Someone just tried to get in your damn apartment, you can't just come and go!”

Thomas winced, running a hand through his hair. “I can't cancel this stuff, man. If I push back we're losing clients.”

“Screw the clients, Thomas, you only have one mate and _he's carrying your child._ You _don't_ want him to remember the time you completely ditched him and his feelings for work. A few days off around the due date isn't enough either, man. I honestly don't get why he hasn't gone off on his own and left your shitty ass in the dust.”

Thomas gripped the steering wheel tightly, still in the parking garage; it was pissing him off how right Minho was.

“You better not show up the rest of the day or tomorrow, man. Spend time with him, do whatever he needs you to do to make up for it. Don't screw your relationship up before you're even thirty. I'll deal with the work stuff for you.”

“Thanks,” Thomas muttered, pulling his keys out of the ignition. “You sure?”

“Of course. Now _go._ ” Minho hung up.

Thomas stuffed the phone in his pocket and stepped out of his car. Shutting it and locking the doors, he walked back towards the building's elevator, guilt ripping at him. Why did  _Minho_ have to be the one to snap some sense into him?

At their floor, he got off, his keys in hand. He walked down the long hallway until he got to their door and he unlocked it before stepping in.

The apartment was silent except for the soft hum of the heater. Shutting the door behind him, he walked towards the bedroom, but stopped as he noticed two pill bottles sitting on the counter with a glass of water.

“Newt?” He called softly, walking over and examining the bottles; one was for heats, to calm them. It was expensive even for them, so Newt tried to use it as little as possible unless he needed them. The other was prescriptive sleeping pills. He bit his lip as he turned and walked into their bedroom, opening the door.

The TV was on at a low volume and Newt was curled up in the bed, his heat remaining at a low simmer. “Baby?” He whispered, kicking his shoes off. No response.

The guilt only built up more in his gut as he changed into comfortable clothes and laid down beside the omega, wrapping his arms around him. “Are you awake?” He whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“I thought you left,” Newt said, sounding like he were on the brink of sleep. He turned and looked back at him, “... You're an ass.”

“I know. Minho screamed at me for you.” He nuzzled the omega. “Fuck, Newt, I'm so sorry...”

“You should be.”

“I know.” Thomas held him close to his chest. “... I'm staying the rest of the day and all of tomorrow.”

“Really?” Newt whispered, and the utter hope in his eyes was heartbreaking to Thomas.

“Yes, and we'll do whatever you want together.” The alpha smiled. “Even if it's just laying around all day.”

“... Promise you won't leave early?”

“I promise.” Thomas cuddled him close, nuzzling his neck gently. “I'm all yours...”

“Then I wish I hadn't taken those sleeping pills,” Newt mumbled. “I'm tired now...”

“When you wake up, we'll do something, alright?” Thomas smiled at him. “I'll wait.”

Newt nuzzled him affectionately, then closed his eyes.

–

When the omega woke, his heat was flaring, making his nether regions burn with need. “Tommy,” he mewled, whimpering.

“Here, baby.”

Relief flooded through Newt at the alpha's voice and scent and he rolled over, shuffling towards his mate. “N-Need you...”

“I know, sweetheart... Have you eaten?” Thomas wrapped his arms around the omega, letting him grab at his shoulders.

“No,” Newt gasped before he burrowed his face into the space between Thomas's neck and shoulder, pressing their bodies together as tightly as he could.

“We'll both eat something and then we'll take care of your heat, okay?” The alpha whispered, standing with the omega in his arms. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Newt whimpered and wrapped his arms around his neck, letting Thomas carry him. “It hurts,” he groaned, squirming in need.

“I know, baby, but you have to eat first,” Thomas cooed, setting him on the kitchen stool. “A sandwich?”

“You,” Newt begged.

Thomas sighed. “I'm not going to get you to eat right now, am I?”

“No.”

“Fine...” Thomas swept the omega back into his arms again before kissing his neck. “I'll take off for your heats from now on...”

“Please do,” Newt begged, grinding himself against the alpha desperately.

Thomas walked back into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed, kneeling between his legs. “How do you want me in you, baby?” He growled.

“However... you want,” Newt groaned, as he pulled his boxers down. “Just fuck me...”

Thomas pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees just before pushing his omega's legs wide apart and kneeling between them. “Mmm... Stay like this, baby,” he drawled, grasping himself and rubbing. “Just like this...”

“F-Fuck me...”

“I will, sweetheart.” Thomas pressed the tip of his cock against Newt's wet entrance and slipped just the head inside, gently rubbing it in his juices. “I will...”

Newt moaned, sitting up. “F-Fuck, Tommy,” he whimpered, tilting his head back. “More, _please..._ ”

“You have to be patient, baby, I want this to last...” Thomas slowly slid himself inside until he was fully seated in the omega's body. “Ohh...”

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck and his legs loosely around his waist, taking deep breaths. “You feel so nice,” he gasped, running his fingers through the alpha's hair.

Thomas laid them down on the bed, then began to thrust, harsh and rough movements that made their skin slap together. Newt let out a squeak like a mouse, then arched his back and keened, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as he did.

“N-Newt,” Thomas groaned, taking hold of the omega's wrists and pinning them to the bed; he pushed his hips down with his own before he sank his fangs into Newt's throat.

Newt whimpered as his muscles tensed and froze but was too desperate. “H-Harder,” he stuttered out. “T-Tom.. Tommy!”

Thomas growled as he thrust harder against Newt's body, sliding in and out easily of the omega's body. “Mine... All mine...” He held his hips tightly.

Newt whined and struggled against his locked muscles, letting out moans and sucking in air. By his sounds, he was close, and Thomas grasped him, moving his hand quickly. “Come for me, baby,” he growled, bucking into his lover's warmth. He felt close himself, as fast as it was coming.

Newt squeaked when he came, a shot of cum coming from his cock; he wriggled his hips just slightly and Thomas kept rubbing, the omega's ragged breaths only pushing him to his own orgasm. He groaned and squeezed, then thrust into Newt one last time before finding release.

He leaned his head back and moaned, sitting back on his heels. He let himself settle in his mate's warmth, taking deep breaths as he slowly rocked his hips. He ran his tongue over the bite mark to free him.

Newt wrapped around him once his muscles were loose enough and mumbled against his shoulder, giving a noise that sounded like a purr. “You feel so good,” he moaned, squeezing him.

“I know, baby...” Thomas smiled at him and nuzzled his neck, holding him close.

Newt pulled him into another kiss, already getting hard again, and Thomas only smiled as he returned the kiss.

–

It took several hours before Newt was finally asleep, exhausted and satisfied. Thomas laid beside him, gently running his fingers through his hair, his other hand rubbing circles on the omega's small bump.

“I'll be around more, baby,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Newt's temple. “I'm sorry for being such an ass...”

Newt shifted, curling into Thomas's touch. The alpha smiled and nosed him gently, breathing in his gentle scent. He smelled of forests; pine trees and flowers, an odd scent for one living in the city. It came from his rural childhood and Thomas loved no scent better than Newt's; it felt so right, to have his own spicy aroma covering the blond. He looked peaceful, almost like a teenager again. Thomas wondered if he looked younger himself when he slept.

He laid down and closed his eyes, kissing his hair gently. He wrapped his arms around his waist and was asleep in minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send prompts to my tumblr ~ precious-durins.tumblr.com


	4. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt spend the day together. Newt tells Thomas about the alpha at their door and is having strange dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so, so, so ridiculously late. Super sorry for the half-year wait!
> 
> I was reading your comments and I saw how some of you thought the third chapter was the last, and I was like "NOOO IT'S NOT THE LAST I JUST GOT REALLY REALLY LAZY" (more like I lost my writing spark for a while and it just slipped my mind)
> 
> Anyway, if you've read any of my Hobbit works, you know I like angst! So this story will have angst. Prepare yourself; this is the calm before the storm.

Thomas woke up with Newt wrapped tightly in his arms.

He smiled to himself and nuzzled the omega's messy blond bedhead, then glanced over at their bedside clock; he nearly choked at the sight of five forty-five boldly printed across the screen before reminding himself that no, he didn't have to work today. He was spending all day with his beloved mate and Minho had everything (more or less) under control.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, Thomas carefully pulled himself from Newt and stood, walking to the bathroom with his fully charged phone in hand. He started up a hot bath and tapped away on his phone as he waited for the large white tub to fill. Once it was full, he undressed and stepped into the tub, submerging himself until he was sitting with the water up to his chest. He relaxed against the warm tub wall, closing his eyes.

It felt so strange; after years of the same routine, finally relaxing just felt strange. His phone wasn't constantly buzzing beside him, he wasn't facing the onslaught of paperwork and clients, and wasn't having at least three people always striving to get his attention. Wasn't getting notices of his alphas having once again chased away an omega employee, or that there had been fighting over the newest one hired.

At those last two thoughts, another suddenly popped into his mind – Newt had said he'd been eyed by an alpha in the elevator that one day. In fact, Newt had mentioned more than once that he received unwanted attention in the office when coming to see Thomas. Then the strange alpha came into his mind and he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his throat. Newt was his, his and no one else's, his property. Never would he let someone take his lover from him, he'd kill before allowing it.

 _Newt._ Precious, strong little Newt, who fit so perfectly in his arms and smelled so sweet and was the only one aside from Minho who could calm him down when angry. Who was so stubborn and so strong when he needed to be, who smacked sense into Thomas when he deserved it and was carrying their child in his body; who was so beautiful and gorgeous and hot, _so_ hot when he was spread beneath Thomas, squirming to get comfortable or frozen in place by the bite.

“I thought you'd sleep in.”

Thomas jumped and looked to his mate, who was leaning against the corner with only one of Thomas's old shirts on. It barely covered to the middle of his thighs, faded and adorable the way it dwarfed him. Thomas hadn't noticed how his hand was grasping his cock at his thoughts of Newt and though it was hidden beneath the water, he slipped his hand back. “Woke up and couldn't go back,” he said, looking up at his beautiful mate.

Newt made a soft sound before he stepped closer, pulling the shirt over his head. He tossed it towards the laundry bin without much care and stepped into the tub, sinking into the water beside Thomas.

The alpha pulled him close, arms wrapped around him tightly. Newt's heat had now passed and wouldn't rear its head for another month. They sat there in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence and the calm silence of the bathroom.

This is what he's worked so hard to achieve. He and Minho building their empire from the ground up, spending years of their lives on a massive project that might have made them millionaires or forever in debt; all too quickly, it became all that they knew, and as they began to hire and produce and expand to the point of taking up a whole office tower to themselves, the money really began to come in. Glader Records, once a name scribbled on a napkin as he ran out of a cafe to catch a bus for class, was now a renowned business.

And here he was, lying in the spacious bathroom of his penthouse apartment, his pregnant mate in his arms. Money wasn't a worry, like it had been when he was young; their son or daughter wouldn't know that kind of struggle.

Newt shifted in his arms, his eyes shut, and once again Thomas's mind was drawn back to the alpha that had been trying to force his way into the apartment door; at least he knew their locks held. “How did that alpha know you?” he asked without thinking.

He was about to take it back and say he doesn't have to answer when Newt tensed in his arms, and suddenly, he _did_ very much want to know what their history is.

“I used to know him,” Newt said softly, resting his cheek against Thomas's chest with his eyes still shut. “When I was... young. High school. And he was... a college senior when I was a freshman.”

Newt seemed to shrink back, making himself smaller though he still pressed against Thomas. “What happened?” Thomas asked, rubbing gentle circles on Newt's back.

Newt took a deep breath. “We... met at a party. A junior at my school was throwing one, and Gally... that's his name. Gally was his older cousin, came over from the college that was real close to hang out at the party, and we ran into each other... called me cute, handsome, everything. He seemed so nice, and he put his number in my phone when I wasn't looking, texted me... He wasn't bad at all. He was...” Newt wrapped his fingers tightly around Thomas's arm. “He was sweet, and I fell for it, I fell for it all...”

“Fell for what?” Thomas pulled Newt into his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“His flattery.” Newt bit his lip. “We texted back and forth for a while, then he wanted to see me, and when we met up in a park he was saying he found me so attractive and special... And I fell into that. We made out and – and – we... had sex a month into it.”

Thomas felt Newt tremble as tears fell and he squeezed him, knowing the memory was a terrible one. “It's okay,” he whispered. “You don't have to...”

Newt took a deep breath and scrubbed at his eyes. “No one ever told me it was wrong,” he said, now with a hint of anger in his voice. “My parents – they told me about heats and that was it. Heats come once a month because I'm an omega and I can get pregnant during them. They never said anything at school, it was something for parents to talk about and I didn't know what protection was. He was seven years older, I didn't... I didn't know what protection was or that I wasn't old enough. And one time... he was going on a trip. Another country, he said, for a few weeks, and he insisted on sex one last time before he left. The night before, I was in heat, but he begged me to... said me getting pregnant was one in twenty, or something like that. I believed him, let him release in me, and... he left and never came back.”

“Newt,” Thomas said quietly, his chest aching.

“I kept getting sick and I had to stay home from school. When my parents were at work, I went out and grabbed a box of pregnancy tests, just to be sure... And I took eight and they were all positive. I couldn't keep it, my parents would've... would've disowned me if they knew, so I got a job. I combined what I could earn with what I already had at home, and... got rid of it. No one ever knew, and that's the first time I've ever seen him since h-he ditched me with his kid.”

Newt was taking deeper breaths now, tears spilling down his face. “I didn't tell you any of that before, because I-I didn't want you to think badly of me...”

“I think you were abused and manipulated by a cruel person who took advantage of your lack of knowledge regarding your own body.” Thomas kissed his cheek and wiped away the tears. “It wasn't your fault, Newt. I only wish I'd known that so I could've beaten the shit out of him when I had the chance.”

Newt smiled slightly and snuggled against Thomas; they sat together for a few more minutes, with Thomas rubbing his back, before they finally washed their hair and got out.

Once dressed in comfortable clothing – pajamas, that was – they walked out to the kitchen for breakfast. Newt grabbed a box of cereal and poured himself a big bowl as Thomas pulled out eggs to cook. They ate and cooked in silence.

As Thomas finished eating his eggs and wiped his mouth, Newt slipped off his stool and wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist. “Can we watch something?” he mumbled, burying his face in Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas smiled, wrapping an arm around him as he pushed the plate away. “What do you have in mind?”

“Mmm... something with superheroes. Carry me?”

Thomas obliged, picking Newt up bridal style and carrying him to the couch where he laid him down. He walked to the TV stand, opening the small doors to where the DVDs were kept, and picked out _Iron Man 3._

He pulled out the disc, popped it in the player, and grabbed the remote; once he had the menu screen up, he turned and walked back to the couch, but paused at the sight of Newt.

Newt was curled up on his back, his shirt pulled up; he was running his fingers over his belly, looking at the bump with a longing expression. Thomas frowned and sat on the edge of the couch by his legs. “Newt...?”

“He knows where I am,” he said quietly, his finger dragging across his skin in circles. “In the news or something, I guess... but he knows. He knows where I _am_...”

“He's not going to touch you,” Thomas said, taking his hand and squeezing. “I'll make sure of it. He might not even show his face again.”

Their eyes met and Thomas could see the uncertainty in Newt's eyes; he was afraid, spooked at seeing a ghost of his past. “Okay,” he whispered anyway, pulling his shirt down and reaching for Thomas.

They laid down together on the comfortable couch and Newt wrapped himself in Thomas's arms, managing to relax and push the thoughts out of his mind.

–

_He was trapped in a maze._

_He wandered the empty corridors, dragging his hand along the ivy-covered stone walls as he walked aimlessly. He didn't hunger or thirst. He wasn't even lost; he knew exactly where he was, had wandered this place a million times._

_He's found every exit. Every doorway leading to what should be freedom, but instead held his greatest fears._

_Gally having his way with him._

_Being forced to go back to his parents._

_Thomas being disgusted with his past, turning him away._

_What would have happened if he'd kept Gally's child._

_Thomas's child hating him._

_All situations he would never be able to live with. Instead of facing them, he hides away in his maze, making a home out of the middle. In the maze, he's safe. In the maze, he doesn't have to face his fears._

_He prefers isolation._

–

Newt was startled awake from his dream by lips on his neck.

He looked up at the ceiling, then to Thomas, who's holding him close. They're laying in their bedroom, wrapping up snugly in the blankets, and Thomas is gently sucking hickeys to his skin.

“Tommy,” he whispered, shuddering in pleasure. “Oh..”

Thomas smiled at him, looking tired. “Hey...”

“How long was I asleep?”

“A half hour.” Thomas kissed him.

Newt rolled over on his side and pressed into his alpha, closing his eyes as he was nuzzled. No, Thomas accepted him. That one exit from the maze couldn't be true... No, not at all. He pulled the blanket around closer and relaxed, taking deep breaths of Thomas's alluring scent.

Should he even tell Thomas of the dream? The one that recurred every time something negative happened, or a bad memory was triggered? Maybe he was just fucked up. That made more sense. He was fucked up in the head because of his teenage years and was traumatized. Maybe it was better to not have Thomas think he was crazy.

The decision was easier than he'd thought. No, Thomas wouldn't know about his dreams. Though mates should be able to tell each other everything, Newt just couldn't voice it aloud; instead he mouthed a silent apology.

What sane person dreamed of nightmarish mazes?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send prompts! (I'll get to them, I promise)
> 
> ` precious-durins.tumblr.com


	5. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa Agnes steps into the picture, bringing havoc with her.
> 
> Glader Records looks to finally have an omega employee that stays.

Teresa Agnes walked into Glader Records with her shoulders back, her five inch heels clicking on the smooth marble floor of the lobby. She wore a tight white blouse beneath a form-fitting black business jacket, along with a tight black skirt that ended a few inches above her knees. A black and gold satchel hung at her hip, its strap crossing her chest, and she held a matching folder in one hand as she approached the receptionist's table.

“ Excuse me,” she said in a polite but commanding voice, gaining the immediate attention of the male beta who seemed no older than twenty. “Do you know which floor Mister Thomas Pierce is on?”

“ M-Mister Pierce?” the beta stuttered, light eyes widening at the name of Glader Record's founder. “Um... Yes, he's on the 24 th . Elevators are straight a-ahead.”

“ Thank you,” she said, turning and walking to the elevators. She pushed the up button and patiently waited. Once it arrived with a ding, she stepped on and pressed for the 24 th .

The elevator ascended and Teresa looked out the window, scanning the city terrain; her phone buzzed in her satchel and she pulled it out, pursing her lips as she read the text. The elevator stopped, the door slid open, and in piled several male alphas and betas. They were grinning and laughing, though it immediately ceased as their eyes landed on her.

With a smirk, Teresa swapped her phone for a compact mirror, a tube of lipstick, and a cafe napkin. As she reapplied the bright red makeup, she felt the awed yet intimidated gazes of the men; it was a familiar sensation. Her dark hair fell perfectly down her back and shoulders in gentle waves, not a strand out of place, while her makeup was pristine; dark lashes showed off her crystal blue eyes. Not a single blemish tainted her fair skin and her presence radiated with authority. While it would have been fun to toy with the awestruck employees, she had other things on her mind.

The doors opened and the alphas and betas left with disappointed expressions. The rest of the ride to the 24 th floor was free of disruptions and Teresa stepped off. Her eyes ran over the framed records and instruments decorating the walls as she approached the receptionist's desk; she already had the beta woman's attention with the elevator's ding.

“ Can I help you, miss?” the receptionist asked, visibly gulping.

“ I need to see Mister Pierce,” Teresa said, giving a sweet smile that calmed the woman. “Is he available?”

“ Um...” The receptionist reached for a chart, then shook her head. “He's sitting in a meeting right now... but it should be over in a few minutes, if you're willing to wait.”

“ I will.” She found a desk chair sitting by the wall and sunk into it, crossing one leg over the other. The hall descended into silence and Teresa took out her phone, answering texts as she waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Within a few minutes a door down the hall opened and two alphas strutted out, looking both smug and accomplished as suited lawyers followed. Half the lawyers looked just as pleased, while the others were scowling, shooting killer glares at the backs of the first two alphas. Teresa watched as all the lawyers piled into the elevator, accompanied by a miserable looking beta girl.

“ Mister Pierce,” called the receptionist, standing quickly. “You have a visitor.”

One of the alphas stopped and looked at the woman questioningly before his eyes fell on Teresa.

Teresa stood as Thomas's eyes widened, smiling at him. “Hello, Thomas.”

“ I – you – what?” Thomas spluttered. “ _ Teresa _ \- ?”

“ I think we should talk in your office,” she said with an amused expression. “Shall we?”

Thomas stared at her, then took a deep breath and nodded. “Follow me,” he said, walking to the door on the right of the reception desk. Teresa followed, adjusting her suit jacket.

Once in Thomas's office, she stood before his desk, not bothering with the chairs. Thomas sank into his desk chair, his earlier smugness replaced with stress and fatigue though he had now regained his composure. “I haven't seen you in years,” he said before she could speak.

Looking at him, she could tell he was thinking back on their history. “It has been a while,” she said with a slight smile. “But I'm here for a business opportunity between your company and mine.”

“ Your company?” Thomas raised his eyebrows. “Since when were you head of something?”

“ My boss, Andrew Keys, has recently passed and he's named me the CEO of his modeling company. As the new president, I wanted my first move to have a positive impact.” She set the folder down on the desk before Thomas, flipping it open. “A partnership between our companies would be equally beneficial to both sides.”

Thomas took the folder, propping his feet up on the desk as his eyes skimmed over the papers inside. “Keys Modeling,” he mumbled aloud. “Real original name – how's my company gonna benefit?”

Teresa ignored his first comment. “By the sound of it, you don't know us very well. While your Glader Records leads the music industry by a landslide, we dominate in modeling. Every model's name worth knowing comes from us, and we can make stars just as well as you can. Our runway shows need massive venues for the amount of people that show up.” She set her hands on the edge of his desk. “Just an example of your benefits? Your smaller stars can get publicity by performing at our shows. Our people can model for album and single covers. Exposure both ways.”

“ Problem is,” Thomas said, “we don't need models. We hire them ourselves when we need them, they do just fine.”

Teresa furrowed her brows. “Tom, think about it. It's opportunity for both of us. There's financial gain both ways; plenty of singers who performed for us ended up with record deals and exposure.”

“ They're working under us,” Thomas said. “That's all the exposure they need.”

“ There aren't any disadvantages, Tom. Stop being stubborn.”

“ The disadvantage is me possibly having to see more of you in the future, and I'd love to avoid that.”

Teresa scowled. “ _ Thomas. _ ”

“ One,  _ Teresa _ , I'm in a position where I can refuse your offer without consequence. Two, if you wanted me to be more agreeable to the idea, you should have sent a representative instead of showing your face. Eight years doesn't make me forget the shit you pulled, not at all.”

“ Oh, don't be a brat,” Teresa snapped. “It was nearly a decade ago.”

Thomas stood, jaw clenched as he returned her glare; anyone else would have cowered under their fierce looks, but both stood firm. “Of course you'd be able to brush it off like it was nothing,” he spat. “You don't really care about anything, do you?”

“ You care too much about everything,” Teresa said with a scowl.

“ I was nearly kicked out because of you!” Thomas yelled, not noticing the door opening behind Teresa. “All of this - “ he gestured widely to his office “- nearly didn't happen because you were a  _ manipulating bitch _ !”

“ Tommy?” Newt whispered. Thomas's eyes darted to the small omega, leaning against the doorway while looking nervous. “What's...?”

“ Give us a minute, Newt,” Thomas snapped. Guilt filled him as Newt flinched and shut the door, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

“ I don't get how you can be leading a company this major when you're so emotional,” Teresa said, her eyes dark and narrow. “I'd have expected it to crumble before it even left the ground.”

“ Get out,” Thomas growled, clenching his fists on his desk. He wanted to throw something, wanted to hit her, wanted to do  _ something _ to alleviate the rage brewing in his chest though he didn't dare. “ _ Now. _ I don't want your damn partnership.”

Teresa glared at him for a moment, then turned and stormed out of the room without a word. Thomas's gaze burned into into the wood of the door for a few moments, utterly infuriated.

Only when the door moved slightly did he lean back in his chair with a heavy sigh. “Come in, Newt.”

–

“ _ Teresa _ came around?” Minho stared at Newt.

Newt nodded, hugging himself.

“ Is Thomas... you know,  _ okay? _ ”

Newt looked up at the alpha, starting to become worried. “W-Why wouldn't he be?”

“ I mean – I mean, emotionally. How did he react?”

“ Well, he... was really pissed. And tense. I think he was holding himself back from destroying things.”

“ Not surprised,” Minho muttered, moving a file aside.

Newt shifted in the seat in front of Minho's desk. “Uh... Who is Theresa?”

Minho looked up at him. “He didn't tell you?”

Newt shook his head.

“ You'll have to ask him. It's not my story to tell.”

“ I can't go back there and ask him. I barely could calm him down, I can't bring it up again.”

“ He's your alpha, Newt. If he doesn't want you to know, then you shouldn't know.”

“ That's not a good excuse,” Newt said sternly, crossing his arms.

Minho sighed, then sat in his chair. “Thomas and I went to school with Theresa through high school and college. Thomas and Theresa started dating junior year and they seemed like such a good match. Both crazy smart and ambitious alphas, clearly people who were going to change the world.”

Newt leaned forward.

“ I think the start of sophomore year was when things started going downhill. Thomas and I were taking the Records idea seriously and we were starting to work to make it happen, and Teresa didn't approve. She thought the music industry was too shaky to invest in and was trying to convince Thomas to throw it away. I think he finally realized that between building a company and a partner that was as ambitious as him, he wouldn't be able to pay equal attention to both. He planned to break up with her, and she somehow found out before he actually talked to her. There was some drama before they actually separated.”

Newt frowned. “Why would she try to discourage him?”

“ I don't know. Personally, I think Teresa is the kind of person who really can't stand having an equal, and seeing Thomas reach for success first was suffocating.” He sighed, gazing out the window, then looked at Newt again. “I don't know the exact details, but she cut him deep. He hasn't forgiven her.”

Newt looked down. Thomas's anger and refusal of Teresa's offer made sense, then.

It seemed they both were seeing strangers from their pasts.

\-----

“How did that meeting go?” Newt asked, spooning mashed potatoes onto three plates in the kitchen.

When Thomas didn’t respond, preoccupied by his phone, Minho looked over. “According to plan,” he said.

“What happened with all of that, again?”

“A beta girl sent in audition tapes, but we turned her down. Her wealthy parents were pissed at that and tried to sue for discrimination.” Minho shrugged. “They hired some lawyers, tried to make a case. They agreed to meet with us and our guys proved how ridiculous of a claim it was. Felt bad for the girl, though… She seemed embarrassed by all of it.”

“Parents couldn’t handle her getting turned down,” Thomas muttered. “If she were an omega, she might have had something.”

Minho perked up. “ _ Speaking _ of omegas - Tom, did you tell Newt about the thing?”

Thomas looked at him. “What thing?”

“Chuck.”

“... Oh.” Thomas glanced at Newt. “We’re hiring an omega.”

Newt picked up two of the plates and walked over, setting one in front of each alpha. “That has never turned out well,” he said, before walking back to get their wine glasses.

“But it will be  _ different _ this time,” Minho said, looking eager. “We’re hiring him as a messenger boy, to deliver files and folders around the office. The idea is that he’ll always be too busy to stay in one place and have to deal with alphas.”

“You think that will work?” Newt asked, setting the glasses in front of them. He walked back to get his own plate and glass.

“We need to make the effort,” Thomas said as he picked up his fork. “We can’t be seen as a discriminatory corporation. That could be an actual lawsuit.”

“So… are you doing it for a good reputation?” Newt asked in a teasing tone, sitting down at the table.

Thomas didn’t react, instead jabbing at his turkey with more force than needed. Newt and Minho shared a glance; it was clear that Thomas was still brooding from what had occurred earlier that day.

“The omega’s name is Chuck,” Minho said, and took a sip of wine. “He’s nineteen. Sweet kid.”

“When does he start?”

“In two weeks.”

They fell into silence for the rest of dinner. Time slipped by and soon Minho had gone. Newt and Thomas laid together on the couch, Newt relaxing on Thomas’ chest.

“Are you still upset?” Newt asked in a quiet voice.

“I know I shouldn’t be,” Thomas sighed. “I’m just… obsessing over it, is all.”

“Minho told me you used to date her,” Newt said, choosing his words carefully. “But you had a falling out. What happened?”

“We don’t need to talk about it.”

“Tommy…”

“No, Newt.”

Newt frowned, then pushed it from his mind. He could stress about it after a long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> Man, it's been a while. Hopefully you enjoyed this! It's been ridiculously hard to update with school and all.
> 
> While I LOVE Teresa, she WILL be a real antagonist. Sorry!  
> (not)
> 
> I'd also like to mention that I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. Anyone interested?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send Newtmas, Thomino or Minewt prompts, hop over to my tumblr and send an ask :)
> 
> ~ precious-durins.tumblr.com


End file.
